Inmortal
by KellenHakuen
Summary: La idea desaparecer del mundo, realmente le aterraba.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

* * *

 **Inmortal.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

La oscuridad se volvió opresora de la habitación y las puertas se deslizaron a un costado, bajo el umbral de madera el Servamp se deslizó a pie descalzo por la habitación, de soslayo las computadoras ordenada, la pulcra habitación y el cesto de ropa se podía apreciar acomodados alineados. Negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar, caminando a su objetivo, hacia él. El inquilino enredado entre las sabanas que dormía arrullado por el canto de las estrellas.

Lawless evitó intentar hacer rechinar la cama cuándo su cuerpo se sumo al lecho, fallando en el proceso, pero no lo suficiente para despertar el ángel, como una serpiente que se arrastra por el desierto, el Servamp se arrastró por las sábanas hasta encerrar al moreno entre su cuerpo y el mullido colchón.

Una vez frente a frente. Hyde soltó un suspiro preocupado, alertando la atención de Licht que por un segundo pensó que los demonios lo estaban atacando, así que terminó activando su Lead, pero no, en cambio sólo se encontraba con la cara de la estúpida rata, con la misma expresión melancólica parecida a cuándo salió.

—¿Qué quieres? —violento, intentó iniciar un dialogo entre ellos, puesto que esa expresión idiota le incomodaba.

Lawless prestó atención a su lead activado que se escondía bajo la colcha. Al menos era precavido, eso le alegraba.

—¿Vas a ir a un concierto mañana? —inquirió al ver que se abrochaba el revolver por la cintura, éste le miro con una estoica expresión.

Intentó iniciar un tema de conversación, no estando tan seguro de sus propias palabras, se le notaba en la mirada agitada la preocupación y el desconsuelo, tenía noches sin dormir y Licht lo confirmó al ver las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

—No has podido dormir —concluyó, tocando con la punta de sus dedos aquellas ojeras.

—He tenido muchos pensamientos pesimistas —le contó parte de su preocupación, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo la facilidad que tenía para contarle parte de lo que le agobiaba, descontrolado quiso suponer que eso se debía a su vínculo.

Ahora Lawless tenía pensamientos que le pesaban. Algo que le atormentaban, el tiempo se le estaba terminando. Con las palabras de Misono grabándoselo en la mente a fuego, él se preguntó si pronto moriría también, la idea en el fondo de él, llegaba a aterrarle. Más que cualquier perdida, más que cualquier gesto o dolor externo.

La idea desaparecer del mundo, realmente le aterraba.

—Ve al grano.

Pero el ángel ya no le permitirá esconderse. Le obliga a sacar parte de sus miedos.

No es tan paciente, por eso tras su agresiva mirada quiere obligarlo a que le diga que es lo que le sucede.

—Lichtan…Si yo muero…Tú no podrás ser eterno.

La rata cobarde confesó su remordimiento. El ángel lo observó, preguntándose porqué tanta estupidez provenía de alguien así.

—¿De qué hablas estúpida, rata?

—Si morimos no habrá valido la pena toda esta guerra. Sólo seremos una historia más dentro de una obra de teatro.

Licht rodó los ojos con cierta impaciencia, antes de soltar un suspiro y tomar el rostro del rubio, apuntándole con el índice con expresión impaciente. Lawless realizó una mueca cuándo la fría punta del dedo presionaba contra su frente, congelándole el tiempo.

—¿Tienes miedo a morir?

Lawless pellizcó el labio inferior, pero sujetó la mano de Licht y la colocó contra su mejilla, sintiendo que ésta se volvía muy tibia a su lado.

—…Tengo miedo a ser olvidado.

—Qué patético cobarde -masculló con violencia — Entonces no te vuelvas una historia más. La gente olvida las historias cortas, pero le encanta recordar anécdotas largas. Sólo vuélvete la leyenda que todos recordarán.

Lawless quedó anonado por segundos, adquiriendo una sonrisa divertida por las palabras de Licht que en algún momento terminaron acariciando su alma al tranquilizarla.

—¿Ser inmortal?

Rió ante la ironía de su propio chiste.

Una mirada se enciende en él, invita a Lawless a seguir y no quedarse atrás. Lo invita a moverse, a buscar su propia leyenda, su propia historia.

Porqué Licht tenía razón, podía volverse una leyenda simplemente al escribir otra vez. Renacer desde el miedo y continuar pisando, sin detenerse. Una historia que se vuelve añeja, se empieza a descomponer con paciencia. Los rollos de su película han desaparecido, dejándole con tinta e imaginación para comenzar de nuevo. Necesita volver a escribirla.

—Si tanto tienes miedo de morir, muere ahora. Yo en cambio, seré una leyenda que jamás podrá ser olvidada.

Licht se detiene para invitar a Lawless, le extiende la mano y le entrega un plumón negro para escribir sobre el viejo lienzo. Escribe nuevas historias, crea personajes que serán recordados por siglos.

Si él no quiere morir, aún puede negarse. Aún puede ser recordado por hazañas heroicas, no como el director patético que lloró cuándo su teatro fue levantado y derrumbado. Una historia empieza. Los guerreros que alzan las espadas en contra de su emperador. Escuchó los gritos a la lejanía, pero él es que comanda todo y no se detiene por nada.

Va cabalgando a su inminente victoria, prometiendo mucho, pero sabiendo que lo cumplirá. Es una promesa de libertad, es un ave de rapiña que quiere volar. Él es un cuervo hambriento que devoran todo a su paso. En esta nueva época dónde lo correcto era agachar él podida decir que no.

Sus historias anhelan ser escuchadas, crecen y ahora no pueden ser olvidadas.

No cuándo traen un poco de esperanza y un mañana diferente. Aún recuerda las palabras de Mahiru pueden morir, pero nunca lo harían en vano. La vida es sólo una compañera, algo efímero en el paso de su vida. Las leyendas que existen, son para nunca ser olvidadas.

 _Una leyenda que es inmortal._

Y él formaría parte de ellas.

Esta vez no hay dudas sólo existen unas enormes ganas de seguir adelante.

Sólo quedan las ganas de ser inmortal. Ser grabado en los demás.

—Vuélvete inmortal Sé inmortal para no ser olvidado —ordenó, desactivando el lied —La gente no olvida a quién se vuelve inmortal en sus propias historias.

—¿Te quedarás como estúpido o vendrás a hacer algo importante con tu vida?

—No me lo perdería por nada.

 **Notas finales de la autora**.

Quería sacar esto desde hace mucho. Decidí hacerlo con Lawless y Licht porqué siento que son mejores para hablar de leyendas. Algunas de las frases están inspiradas en Centuries uwu.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
